


Coffee

by UPlover



Category: Friends (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Boyfriends, Comfort, Deadlights (IT), Friends AU, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Panic Attack, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Secret Relationship, Sick Richie Tozier, reddie angst, reddie angst to comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Struggling from nightmares he constantly witnesses from the deadlights, Richie is on the verge of a breakdown.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Coffee

“What do you mean there’s no coffee?” It was like a scene from a horror film. Richie was living on no sleep. He had to go meet with the producers for a possible part in a TV show that Steve signed him up for. Of all nights for the deadlights to plague him with disturbing nightmares, Richie felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. 

The Losers gathered around the table for breakfast, just like they did every morning. “Don’t you remember what we proposed, Rich? No coffee for a week,” Mike informed him.

Don’t go crazy. Don’t go crazy. “Why did we agree on that?” Richie grasped the countertop, avoiding even looking at his friends. After he practically scared himself when he looked in the mirror that morning, he knew that he would only make his friends worry. 

“Just to see if we can last without it,” Bill told him. Normally he was the coffeeholic out of all of them.

No coffee... he had to meet with the producers... no sleep... Eddie was murdered right in front on him in the vision of the deadlights. It wasn’t real, but having to watch Eddie’s body get speared through from Pennywise’s claw as blood shot out on his face was the worst image ever.

Richie slowly felt himself losing his mind as he paced the room, almost ripping out his hair. He was so overtired that he didn’t realize that he was muttering nonsensical words out loud, manically pacing through the apartment. It was coming back. The imaged replayed in his mind like someone kept hitting the rewind button. 

Someone was touching his shoulder which freaked him out, nearly making him stumble over a table. “Is everything okay, Richie?” Ben asked concerned. Because Richie kept his back to everyone, Ben noticed the awful circles under his friend’s eyes. 

“Fine! Everything is fun!” Richie could feel his heart pounding. Not to mention, sweat built upon his eyebrows. Red. All the blood. Eddie died right in his arms. And they left him under the wreck of Neibolt. 

A hand was pressing against his forehead. It was Eddie mouthing words that he could not make out. How did he get on the couch? “You’re burning up, Richie,” Eddie told him. “Go back to your apartment and lie down.”

“No, I have the interview today!” Richie’s voice was higher than usual, combined with his heart squeezing in his chest. He quickly stood up from the couch, pacing the room again, rushing towards the door.

“Honey, you should reschedule the meeting for another day. They’ll understand. You don’t look well,” Beverly alerted him. All the Losers were crowding around trying to figure out what the problem was. Bill and Ben touched his shoulders just like the way they hauled him away from Eddie’s body in the vision, kicking and screaming. 

“I don’t need your help!” Richie hollered making everyone jump from his tone. There was no reason for him to yell, he was just so overwhelmed and confused, trying to grasp reality from fantasy. “Just leave me alone!”

Unable to win at this facade, Eddie took him back to the apartment that he shared with Mike. Once they were alone they didn’t have to keep their relationship a secret. Eddie gathered his boyfriend in a hug and kissed the side of his head. Scared, and just wanting to hold Eddie so that horrible vision from the deadlights wouldn’t come true, Richie cried these awful sobs that cracked Eddie’s heart. 

“What’s the matter?” Eddie asked, sitting themselves down on the couch. He brushed Richie’s curly hair with his hand which he loved and rocked them in slow even motions, reminiscent of a mother rocking a baby. On some nights when they were alone, that’s what they did, cuddling together in bed. “Is it this meeting that’s making you nervous?”

“It’s nothing!” Richie covered his face with his hands. All he wanted to do was sleep but he’d end up in another nightmare witnessing the love of his life sliced open right in front of him.

“Maybe you should sleep,” Eddie suggested, gently brushing his hand through his hair.

“I don’t need to sleep! I’m fine!” Richie spat as more hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Eddie didn’t believe him but he wasn’t going to force it out of him. So instead they went and slept in Richie’s bed together. Eddie held Richie tightly until his boyfriend was fast asleep. Feeling a lot better, Richie actually did not have any nightmares this time, holding Eddie’s hand as he slept.


End file.
